The Doctor's mad, impossible Amy Pond
by dizzyamypayne
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory have just returned to the TARDIS after fighting an invasion of Sontarans. Amy is angry at him for shouting at her because she wouldn't leave him. He finnally snaps, he tells her everything but Rory's hears everything too...
1. Chapter 1

_The Doctor pushed open and burst through the TARDIS doors and headed staright towards the console and started to fidget with all the levers and the buttons. He was soon followed by Rory and Amy behind him. Amy seemed rather angry, he could see the anger in her face that look she was giving him he'd never seen it before throughout all their travels together. Sure she'd been annoyed with him now and again when he wouldn't tell her things, ramble on and on and wouldn't be quiet or maybe even leave the cooker on in the kitchen after he burned the dinner (which he attempted to make) and she would have to clean it up as per usual. But this is the most angry he's seen her, he's seen her upset, annoyed, being flirty and even bored. Bored on a time machine in space! Even he couldn't believe how someone can be bored in space. She marched right up to his face with that swager she has when she is anxious to know something as if she was demanding him to answer something. Rory looked at them and rolled his eyes. He stayed silent and closed the doors behind him..._

"Why wouldn't you let us all go into the building to help you?" _Amy asked him rather angrily, with a scowl on her face _

_He decided not to look up at her she would just make him spit it out, what he wanted to say. He was too occupied anyway flicking those switches on and off trying to put his mind to something else rather than being involved in this situation he got himself stuck into yet again. Amy tried not to shout at him, she tried to stay calm for just a moment. She took a deep breath, relaxed her shoulders and sighed..._

"It was ok you know, we would have been alright" _she said softly, gazing across at him_

_Still he said nothing not even one word to her he still continued not to look at either of them, not even Rory. Amy was getting impatient now and she wanted to hear an answer from him rather desperatley. She looked over at Rory and started to give him the urge to say or do something to help back her up on this one. But he just stood there shrugging his shoulders at her. He held he out with his arms and tried to tell her or even get some sense into her as he would like to say..._

"Amy look just leave the matter alone it's not that important, you've been talking about it for hours now let it go" _Rory said _

_Amy removed Rory's hands from her shoulders and sighed again. Rory threw his hands up in the air and rested them back down again, his speech/advice didn't work. She turned to the Doctor and there was no chance that she was going to let this go. Then suddenly something went wrong with the TARDIS. It felt like an earthquake. Everything was starting to shake as everyone tried to keep their balance. The Doctor was busy trying to fix the TARDIS as Amy and Rory grabbed onto the console for support._

"Hold on!" _the Doctor shouted, as sparks began to fly and the TARDIS made a rather loud annoying noise_

"What's wrong with it? _Rory shouted over the noise_

"I don't know but we'll be fine! I can land her anyhow!" _he shouted back_

"Are you sure about that?" _Rory shouted back_

"Absoloutley!"_ the Doctor replied back with a little grin_

She just continued to look over to the Doctor she reall really wanted to know why he wouldn't let her go into the building, he always sais to her 'Don't follow me' and she does and he doesn't really mind but this time he was angry with her and he even told her to go away as Rory had to even drag her out of there by her arms as she yelled for him and shouted for Rory to let her go. The last glimpse she got was one of the Sontorans holding a spike up to his throat threatning to kill him. No wonder she's angry with him. She was worried about him, why wouldn't she be?

"Doctor!" _Amy shouted_

_He still continued to not look and answer her, Rory was getting rather annoyed with her aswell..._

"Doctor answer me for god sake!"

"Amy let it go! What does it matter?" _Rory shouted over to her_

_Amy just looked over at Rory and ignored him altogether. Suddenly there was a loud bang..._

"Doctor!" _she shouted again_

_He was about to say something to her, but he didn't. Amy was silent for a little while..._

"Rory get the thurmo cuplings again!" _the Doctor shouted_

"Where are they?" _Rory asked_

"Beside the wibbly lever!" _he replied_

_Rory dashed across to the other side of the console as Amy just stood there staring at the Doctor still..._

"Why did you shout at me back there?" _she asked_

_He just gave in, she was driving him too it. He didn't want to say it but he just did..._

"Because!"_ he cracked_ "I wasn't going to let you two get hurt now was I? And especially not you!" _he continued_

_The engines stopped. The noises stopped. The sparks that were flying off of the console stopped, everything returned back to normal he had finished landing the TARDIS..._

_He froze he didn't mean to say that, not like that. Amy froze also. And so did Rory, who stood there holding the thurmo cupplings and even dropped one and let it roll across the glass floor . Then the TARDIS stopped malfunctioning it wen't back to normal no more shaking about and bangs going off everywhere. It returned quiet and it was extra quiet since no one said anything and Rory and Amy just stood there staring at the Doctor. The Doctor couldn't bear to look at any of them now. He just basically blurted out that he was in love with Amy Pond...who was Rory's wife._

"What do you mean especially not me?" _she asked breaking the silence_

_The Doctor lifted his head up to Rory who was staring at the Doctor with a rather straight face, no smile and no frown. Amy on the other hand looked a little he couldn't really tell, but he noticed her eyes were a little watery and her face was definetlly shocked looking._

"Doctor?" _she whispered, her throat drying up a little_

_He turned to her then and she could also see his eyes starting to water a tad aswell. Rory looked at Amy and then the Doctor still trying to believe that this was really happening here and now. She walked up towards him, pretty close really. They were at least two feet apart from each others faces._

"Do you...um do you have feelings for me?" _she asked looking down to the floor, then bringing her face up to meet his eyes to stare at him in wonder with those bright,__sparkly eyes he couldn't ignore from looking at any longer and everytime he did look in those eyes...he felt hypnotized..._


	2. Chapter 2

_She felt as if she wanted to cry onto him. Cry out for what she's done, if only he told her before she even married Rory in the first place. She felt pain for him having to watch herself and Rory share kisses, some even too many times. Hugging Rory and telling him she loves him and she cared about him a great deal. Amy realised it must have broke his heart when he saw it happening each time. She felt terrible living with her husband in his home, not knowing the fact that he indeed did care for her the same way she cared for him. __She felt her heart beat closer, they both looked into each others eyes lost in the moment. Both ready to cry any minute trying their best to hold it in, for Rory's sake..._

"Amy-" _he whispered, wanting to stroke her face_

"I knew it I knew it!" _Rory said cutting him off as he walked round the console and stood beside Amy, he sounded rather angry_

_The Doctor started to walk away from her rubbing his hand down his face, he felt terrible. Letting Rory know that he loved his wife, he and Rory got on well and they were friends._

"Rory just shut up please" _she said, calmly turning her head to him and then focused her eyes back to the Doctor_.

_Rory's face turned sour and suddenly he just had to say what he felt about the Doctor. All the things he thought about him, what he's done to hurt him, anger him and even make him jealous of what he has and what he doesn't._

"Well do you really have feelings for me Doctor?" _Amy asked him_

_The Doctor stayed silent and just looked at her. At Amy his Amy Pond. The same woman he watched dance with her husband that night of her wedding. That night hurt him, he just couldn't bear to watch her in her wedding dress that night any longer than he did. She looked beautifull that day, it was just a shame that when she clung onto Rory that night during the dance as he walked away from the hall. She looked as he walked away and said 'I love you', crying because she knew she didn't mean Rory and that she'd made a mistake. A terrible mistake that she would regret one day in her life, she knew it would come but not this soon. _

"Of course he does!" _Rory shouted_

"Rory-" _the Doctor said before he was cut off_

"You! You always loved her didn't you?" _Rory asked him with a bitter laugh to finish_

"Look Rory-" _the Doctor said_

_Rory cut him off again by saying the exact words he wanted to say..._

"From the moment you picked her up in your stupid little blue poilce box on our wedding night-"

"Rory shut up he didn't know that!" _Amy said cutting him off_

_Amy didn't know how to react about all of this. Sure she'd seen the looks he gave her and the way he spoke but she thought it was just casual flirting that didn't mean anything for either of them just some fun little did she know that he actually had feelings for her. Then Rory turned his face around to look at Amy..._

"Well why didn't you tell him then?" Rory asked

_Amy scoffed and just decided to ignore him right now, she wasn't in the mood for an argument. She wanted to know about the Doctor and how he felt about her, how he was feeling._

"How long have you..you know?" _she asked him looking deep into his eyes..._

"Since-"

"And then you wisked her off to planets and the stars and you kissed her remember?" _Rory continued still continuing to cut him off_

"Oi! That wasn't his fault either! That was mine" _Amy shouted back_

"Yeah and anyway Rory you're one to talk" _the Doctor mumbled looking up at Rory_

"Hold on what?" _he asked_

"What's that supposed to mean?" _he asked again_

"You Rory that's what he means your'e jealous of him" _Amy said_

"Precisley Rory" _the Doctor agreed_

_The Doctor felt bad about saying these things to him. But they were true, he was jealous of the Doctor. It had to be said, just like it had to be said about how Rory felt angry towards the Doctor. But the Doctor felt a little bad for him, in fact he did feel bad for him a lot. He has a bigger right to be arguing with the Doctor than he does with Rory. The Doctor just admitted he loves Amy his wife for years. But Rory had been unfaithfull to Amy aswell so he wasn't completley innocent..._

"Jealous?" _he laughed with watery eyes_

"You aren't being serious?"

"Yes Rory I am being serious!" _the Doctor replied_

"And Jennifer? You remember her?" _Amy asked_

_He turned around to Amy then, and so did the Doctor_

"Hey! She was different"_ he replied_

"You chose her over me Rory..." _she said to him_

"Yeah...and you choose him over me" _he replied back, looking over at the Doctor with a rather bitter look_

"And besides all of that, im sure you must be over-the-moon eh?" _Rory asked Amy_

"What are you going on about now?" _Amy asked_

"You've got your two boys Amy, your two men...two men in love with you, you got what you wanted all along" he said directly to her face

"Excuse me?" _Amy asked_

_She was getting angry with Rory now. How could he say such a thing to her? What did he really take her for? She wasn't like that at all. She only had one heart for one person. She slapped him across the face, whcih hurt him. But he deserved it in her opinion. He basically just called her a whore. She thought she meant more to him than that._

"You think that I actually want two men arguing over me? You think I want this?"_ Amy asked_

"Well you do have to make a choice" _Rory said_

"Dear god not this again..." _she sighed_

_Both the Doctor and Rory looked at Amy, to be honest she really couldn't be bothered with this right now she just wondered how she got in this mess in the first place..._

"Look I-I need to lie down..." _she slurred placing her hand on her forehead and shutting her eyes, wishing it would all go away_

_She turned her back on them and walked away through to her bedroom presumebly. None of them really wanted to talk to her, well Rory didn't anyway. The Doctor did but she wanted to be left alone. She wanted time to think about what she was going to do and how to cope with all of this..._

"Im her husband" Rory said simply to the Doctor

_The Doctor turned his face to Rory, with a rather sad expresson but yet rather angry at the same time_

"Obviouslly she loves me" _Rory continued_

"How can you be so sure?" _the Doctor asked_

"What? Well for starters she agreed to marry me-"

"Yeah ...when I wasn't there at the time" the Doctor replied, cutting him off

_He knew the Doctor was right but still continued to try and prove his point. He didn't want to think the truth, it hurt him to know. He was so confused and he was so desperate not to know that the Doctor was indeed making sense..._

"She-she made vows and she wore her wedding dress and she invited people and everything" _he stuttered_

"Yeah...when she had no idea who I was" _the Doctor replied_

_Rory looked down at his wedding ring. And started to fiddle with it, remembering all that Amy was talking about that night of their wedding, was how the Doctor looked in his suit, his top hat and how dashing he looked._

"She didn't remember me until after your wedding" _the Doctor said_

"...that's why she was crying that night" _Rory said aloud_

"Look Rory-"

"No!" _Rory snapped_

"You've done enough Doctor" _he said walking off, leaving the Doctor on his own_


End file.
